Fallen Petals
by Jovial
Summary: A strand of red flowing hair fell in front of the young girl’s face, hiding her precious almond eyes that didn’t dare open. Everyone would hate her when they found out. It wasn’t her fault though, none of this was her fault, but that wasn’t what s


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, god knows if I did I wouldn't be sitting here typing away on the computer for hours on end, I'd be out shopping. Anyways, most of the characters, and some of the plot, most of the plot is mine, just – well you know. Anyways...don't listen to me anymore and read my most beautiful story... oh yeah... Review so I know you want more!!

A/N: Gosh, I'm actually going to commit to this fan fiction, if not, I'll have Mibby smack away at my head until I do commit. Heh. I will seriously commit though.

She could remember. She could remember like it was yesterday.

_A strand of red flowing hair fell in front of the young girl's face, hiding her precious almond eyes that didn't dare open. Everyone would hate her when they found out. It wasn't her fault though, none of this was her fault, but that wasn't what she was painking about now. All she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and leave this god-forsaken place. She hugged herself tighter, wanting this to go away. The darkness was freezing her- she didn't dare move in fear that he may do something that was terrible- horrifying._

_She let her hand fall to the concrete floor; it was so cold, so dusty, and so old. She felt the blood dripping from her head, she just wanted to die. Free herself from the pain he was making her suffer through. None of this would be happening if it wasn't for him. It was his fault, him, and his bloody appetite for power. A shiver ran up her spine, he was drawing nearer, closer, she hugged herself tighter, the darkness surrounding her, and she wanted to run. Knowing he would hurt her, but her legs were frozen, she was so scared, so helpless. Nothing could save her; no one could, not now. Yes, they could save her, but they could never save her from the awful scar that was being placed in her heart._

_She heard his footsteps, they were growing nearer. The evil darkness growing tightly around her, she shed tears from her eyes. Why did this have to happen to her, why was she born, she didn't want to feel this dark, she didn't want to feel this pain. He could stop it, just kill her and get it over with. But no, she wasn't his target, Harry was. She knew his plans. He told them to her. Through the dairy he told her his plans; she kept them secret when she should have told someone. But she was here now. Nothing could be worse. His footsteps grew nearer._

_"Ah, Ginvera. You're awake."_

_Sweat poured down her pale face, she was too skinny. She hadn't eaten for the past three days. Dark strands of hair fell in front of her face, hiding the tears that were streaming down her face. She hugged herself tighter._

_"Acknowledge me, Ginvera. It is not that hard."_

_The youngest child of the Weasley family was silent. She didn't want to speak to him. He betrayed her. Cursed her to hell and back, and he was making her suffer. He was making her suffer to get to Harry. Harry Potter. The boy who lived, he was the damn fool who lived. How could he not see her love for her? How she was frantically trying to help him._

_"Acknowledge me, Ginvera. Say my name."_

_"Tom," Ginny breathed, it was scary. How easily his name rolled off her tongue when she deep despised him. She was mortified._

_"Look at me, Ginvera. Look at me, and acknowledge me."_

_Curse him. He was so fucking selfish, he wanted all the power, the glory, the time in the world for himself. She remained silent. "Do it, Ginvera."_

_Ginny slowly lifted in head, it was painful. To stare into the piercing pale blue eyes, the eyes that betrayed her. She slowly lifted opened her mouth and whispered, "Tom..."_

_She knew what he was doing. He was capturing her. He was making her want him, for her and herself only. She could feel her heartbeat thunder as she spoke his name each time he told her to. She had to obey. He would hurt her if she didn't. Her breathing became at an easier pace, slowly but surely. Her body heat rising. Her muscles relaxed, she tried to fight it, but she couldn't. "Say it again, Ginvera."_

_She couldn't count the number of times Tom had taken Ginvera within the past three days she had been down here, this dark place where darkness clouded her. "Say it, Ginvera."_

_"Tom..." Ginny breathed louder, more red strands flowing in front of her face, more sweat coming down her face. She hated him, but she couldn't help loving him. He let his hand fall to the side of her face. Looking him straight in the eyes she knew what he was about to do. His face neared her as she whispered, "Tom... please... don't... do this."_

_"But, Ginvera. I want you. You're a doll. You're my doll!" Tom said, planting a hard passionate kiss on her lips. Ginny gave in, she gave in completely. She knew it was wrong, but she didn't care. He was too loving. So dark and mysterious. She wanted him, and he wanted her. He planted kisses down her neck, she wrapped her small arms around his strong neck, and plastered in hands in his hair. She didn't notice he had undone some of her shirt buttons until she could feel his wet hott kisses nearing towards her breasts. She knew what he wanted to do, and she was going to let him. Like she had. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't help it._

--

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. Damn it. She was dreaming about him, again. For the past three weeks each night she had been dreaming about, "Tom..."

The name still rolled off her tongue without a bit of hesitation. Ginny stretched her arms into the air. She looked at the clock. Midnight. Damn it. She still had 7 hours before she needed to be up to get ready for the day. So...to occupy her time. Ginny slipped on her slippers, and headed down for the common room. She needed air. She wasn't supposed to be out at the hour, but Ginny never knew what else to do. None of the teachers were up this late anyway. She walked down the stairs, taking three at a time, and walked swiftly through the common room.

Ginny Weasley walked out of the portrait, the fat lady grumbling tiredly behind her, "Stupid.. Midnight.. Sleep."

Ginny ignored her, and hurried off towards the grounds. Clinging her robe around her, hiding her hand-me-down pajamas. It was fall, and Ginny was in her sixth year, sweet-sixteen. She could hear the leaves crushing under her feet as she looked above at the moon and stars. She rubbed her hands together trying to stay warm as she continued her walk around Hogwarts. Within a flash of a second she could smell a hint of pine before she heard the sounds of footsteps following her. Ginny stopped dead in her tracks, and turned around on her heel to be facing the Slytherin King.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" She snapped angrily, not wanting to deal with him, not after her dream about Tom.

"The question is, Weasley, what are you doing out here this late? It's dangerous for a little weasel to be out here this late at night."

"What do you care? It's not like you actually have a heart, Malfoy."

"That was cold. But, as head boy," Draco said, tapping his head boy badge proudly, "It's my job to care."

"And to take points away.. So why don't you just take away the points and send me off on my bloody merry way."

"And, Miss. Weasley. Why would I do that?"

"Because you're a hurtful bastard who comes from a long line of pureblood freaks."

Draco pushed her against the closest wall, his fingers choking her neck, watching her suffer. Then, in a whisper, even himself could barley here, he threatened, "Never. Talk about the Malfoy name in vain, young miss. If I ever here words like that spoken from your mouth ever again, I will kill you. Do I make myself understood?"

It didn't take a village idiot to know that Draco Malfoy wasn't lying. She felt his hard blaze from his eyes soak through her mind as if he could tell what she was thinking. She nodded her head dumbly, and he let go of his cold grasp on her small neck. Gasping for air, she bent down on her knees and held her throat. "Why would I now take points away from Gryffindor, when I've known you've been sneaking out for the last three weeks?"

Ginny's face immediately turned to face him, "You stalker! Why have you been following me?"

Draco sneered at Ginny, "Well, why wouldn't I? You could be doing something naughty, and I wouldn't have been there to see it."

Ginny ran towards him with hate filled in her eyes. She hated him, hated Draco Malfoy with all the hate she could manage. She had a fiery temper, and once she was already upset about one thing, she would kill if someone made her angry or used. Her small fists pummeled his chest with unbearable rage. Draco barley felt her attacks as he threw her down on the grass, and pinned her as he lay over her. His face was so close she could feel his hot breath on her neck. "Calm yourself, Weasley."

"You can't do that! You can't stalk me!" Ginny spat, powerless under his grip.

"You have no right to tell me what I can and cannot do, Weasel." Draco spat back at her, his body pressed against her's. He slipped his knee in between her legs, Ginny gasped, terrified about what he might do. Ginny closed her eyes as he got off her, he said, "Just joking Weasel."

Then, with a harsh rage in his voice, Draco sneered, "Now. I suggest you go back to your common room before I'm forced to take house points away."

Ginny got back up the second she was able to. "Fine, but, Malfoy, I may be weak and defenseless against you, but if I catch you stalking me again, I'll send someone after you to make your life a living hell."

Then, just moments later she lost threatening eye contact she was giving him a dropped her head, and whispered something he would never think she would be saying, "Just as mine is."

Ginny turned on her heel, letting her cascade of red auburn hair flow behind her as Draco caught her arm. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Ginny snapped her head around, then snottily said, "You'll have a life as shitty as mine. God knows you deserve it more than I do."

"Weasley, what did you say?"

"You heard me, Malfoy. Shitty. S-h-i-t-t-y."

"Why should I have a shitty life? You're the one who deserves it, Weasley."

"That's why, you freaking scumbag. All you think about is yourself, and you think everyone should have a worse life than you just because you're a Malfoy."

"I am. Therefore I should have a better life. It's not my fault I was born into a better family than yours."

"Just because you have a better family doesn't mean you have to act like it!" Ginny screamed at him, she had been keeping her anger locked up for so long she needed to express these feelings.

Draco was stunned, did she just say what he thought the young Weaslette just said, "What did you say?"

"You heard me Malfoy. I meant what I said."

"I'd never though I'd see the day."

"See the day of what?"

"The day when a Weasley confessed I had a better family- better life- better everything."

"Well you have now see it," Ginny began to walk off, when Draco caught her arm again and forced her to turn around.

"Explain."

"Explain what?"

"Why did you suddenly have the urge to tell me my family was better?"

"I have a large family. You would think that at least one of my family members would have the time to actually pay attention to me. Listen to me. Mum's worried about her boys and the darn fool who lived, Ron's to obsessed in what Hermione is doing, Fred and Gorge are too busy with their shop, Percy's freaking left the family no one ever talks about him anymore, Charlie is in Romania, and Bill- well, he is always busy- even when he is home with us. Dad- god he's too busy at his work with extra raids." Ginny burst into tear, her eyes became waterfalls, dripping onto the ground, her cheeks swelled up, becoming red, "None of them care what I have to say. They didn't even care about me, they didn't listen to what I had to say even after my first year. They were too worried about Harry."

Draco smirked, cruelty filling his eyes. At last, the Weasel had cracked. He watched her eyes fill with tears, as he stood there mockingly, not showing any sign on sympathy. Ginny crumbled to the ground, hugging her knees tightly to herself as she had done in her dream. She hated her life. She wanted to fly away and go somewhere that they had never heard of magic, or the Weasley family, somewhere far away.

Ginny looked up at, as if she expected him to show some sort of comfort. He stood there hatefully, glaring at the redheaded freak sitting on the ground. Ginny stood up, and just said, "I don't know why I'm even doing this. God Damnit! Leave me alone, Malfoy. Don't ever talk to me again!"

Ginny stormed off, leaving Draco to continue his nightly rounds.


End file.
